Alertes Tactiques
right|350px Les Alertes Tactiques sont des missions d'Alertes spéciales qui disposent de défis et d'ennemis uniques, comparées aux missions d'Alertes traditionnelles. Tandis que les Alertes Tactiques apparaissent pour une période limitée comme des alertes normales, ils occupent leur propre noeud de mission sur une planète et disparaissent seulement une fois que leur durée désignée a expiré, de ce fait, elles sont plus semblables aux Évènements. Elles ont été d'abord présentées dans l'Update 14.2.3. Mécaniques 300px|right|thumb|Exemple d'une Alerte Tactique active. Contrairement aux missions d'Alertes traditionnelles, des Alertes Tactiques peuvent contenir des compositions ennemies non standards comme un grand nombre d'unités avancées ou de multiples instances de boss qui font une opposition plus mortelle que d'habitude. De plus, les Alertes Tactiques peuvent imposer des restrictions qui limitent l'équipement d'un joueur; beaucoup de fonctionnalités nommés "Capteurs du Néant" qui placent un nombre de point Conclave maximum qui limite les joueurs sur le type d'armes et l'équipement qu'ils peuvent porter, ce qui force le joueur l'utilisation d'équipements moins puissants ou incomplets. D'autres Alertes Tactiques peuvent avoir d'autres types de restrictions, comme la capacité d'utiliser seulement une arme spécifique. Le Alertes Tactiques ne disparaissent pas après un simple run; au lieu de cela, chaque run réussi d'une Alerte Tactique accordera des points qui s'accumulent avec chaque run ultérieur. L'Alerte Tactique est complétée après qu'une certaine quantité de points est acquise, ce qui accordera alors la récompense indiquée (affichée) aux joueurs. De plus, après achèvement, les joueurs ont le choix de continuer avec un Défi Stratos, qui est une version plus difficile de l'Alerte Tactique complétée avec des ennemis plus puissants et des limites de point de Conclave encore inférieures. L'achèvement du Défi Stratos a des mécaniques semblables susmentionnées, et accordera un Badge Stratos (aussi connu comme un Emblème de Spécialiste Tactique) sur le premier achèvement, avec des achèvements ultérieurs changeant le contenu de l'insigne chaque fois qu'un défi est complété. Alerte Active center|700px Flamme Hantée Gardez la Flamme Hantée en vie durant cette Alerte Tactique limitée dans le temps. | align = center | fontsize = 25 | looplimit = 0 | dst = | format = DD hh mm ss | units = single | separators = }} Alertes Complétées Crédits et 800 Endo Adaptateur Exilus Pack Amélioration Orokin Badge Stratos |mission = Interception Défense Survie |mechanics = |intro = Tenno, Le Corps des Nightwatch est de retour. Un unique survivant d'un massacre près de Cérès a révélé qu'il a établi une base là-bas. Nous devons découvrir ce qu'il prépare. Allez sur Cérès et interceptez leurs communications. -Le Lotus |success = Mission 1 Accomplie: Tenno, Nous avons récupéré des informations vitales des messages que vous avez interceptés. Prenez ceci avec mes remerciements. -Le Lotus Pièces jointes: Crédits et 800 Endo Mission 2 Accomplie: Bien joué, Tenno. Vous avez transmis aux Nightwatch un message qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier. -Le Lotus Pièces jointes: Adaptateur Exilus Mission 3 Accomplie: Pièces jointes: Pack Amélioration Orokin Mission 4 Accomplie: Pièces jointes: Badge Stratos |video1 = }} 5x Cellule Orokin Catalyseur Orokin (Schéma) |mission = Capture |mechanics = *Deux Cibles Corpus qui doivent être capturées apparaissent dans chaque mission. Pour chaque cible capturée, le joueur recevra un point. Si une seule cible est capturée durant la mission, cette dernière échouera mais vous recevrez quand même un point. *La Cible Corpus possède une aura de drain d'énergie très efficace et effectif sur 80 mètres. Cette cible est aussi protégée par trois ou plus d'Eximus Osprey Protecteur qui fournissent une protection constante en bouclier tant qu'ils ne sont pas détruits. La Cible et les Eximus auront un niveau élevé -près du double que les autres ennemis présents sur la carte. Ces Osprey ne sont pas affectés par Contrôle Mental ou Chaos, et aussi longtemps qu'ils sont liés à la cible, la cible ne subira aucun dégât. *Cette alerte présente un nombre anormalement élevé de Technicien et d'Homme d'Équipage Sniper, ainsi qu'un grande chance d'apparition de divers Eximus. |intro = Tenno, La position de nombreux criminels de guerre Corpus hautement recherchés a été révélée dans le voisinage d'Europe. Malheureusement, le prix a payé en échange de cette information a été très élevée, nos agents ont été découverts à la fin de leur mission d'infiltration et exécutés par l'ennemi. Ces agents s'attendent maintenant à une attaque et ont donc recruté des mercenaires tireurs d'élite pour les protéger. Vous devez atteindre leur position de façon inaperçue et amener ces criminels à la justice. Ne laissez aucun d'entre eux s'échapper. Bonne chance, -Le Lotus |success = Un bon début Vos efforts sont dignes de mention, mais nous avons toujours besoin de votre aide. Prenez ceci, ça vous aidera lors de votre prochaine missions. Bon Travail! Tenno, Je suis impressionné par vos progrès NomDuJoueur mais il reste encore tant d'agents VIP. Prenez cet item, j'espère qu'il pourra vous aider dans votre attaque. -Le Lotus Pièces jointes: 5x Cellule Orokin Une mission réussie Bien joué, Tenno. Vous avez mis un terme à la trahison de nombreux criminels de guerre Corpus. Les sacrifices fait par nos éclaireurs n'auront pas été en vain. Prenez ceci comme récompense pour votre aide aujourd'hui, en espérant que cela vous aidera d'une certaine façon. -Le Lotus Pièces jointes: Catalyseur Orokin (Schéma) Mission Accomplie: Vous êtes allés au-dessus de l'appel du devoir aujourd'hui, Tenno. Les compétences que vous avez montré inspireront vos compagnons d'armes. Portez ceci, afin qu'ils sachent ce que vous avez accompli ici aujourd'hui. - Le Lotus Pièces jointes: Badge Stratos |video1= }} , avec une haute chance de statut. |intro = Tenno, Nous avons découvert que les Grineer ont capturé des spécimens de Serberis, une espèce de reptiles terrestre rare ainsi qu'en voie d'extinction. En utilisant du poison extrait des glandes buccales des reptiles, les Grineers ont fabriqué des fouets de scorpion encore plus mortels. Faites face à cette nouvelle menace, et éliminez-les. - Le Lotus |success = Tenno, Vous avez réprimé cette nouvelle menace Grineer. Prenez ceci, avec ma gratitude. - Le Lotus |video1 = Warframe Operations - TACTICAL ALERT TOXIC TERRORS }} tout en drainant de l'énergie *Cette Alerte Tactique n'a pas de limite de Conclave, mais est restreinte à l'équipement d'une Arme de Jet (Glaive, Glaive Prime, Kestrel, Halikar) seulement. |intro = Tenno, A la suite des récentes attaques Fomoriennes, les Corpus ont entrepris d'inspecter leurs vaisseaux détruits pour récupérer tout ce qui peut l'être. Des espions Tenno sur le terrain ont identifié un véhicule contenant leurs plus intéressantes découvertes. Votre mission est de détourner ce véhicule et de l'escorter jusqu'à un emplacement d'extraction sécurisé. Attention, nos agents signalent également que le Corpus a déployé de nouveaux combattants dans ses troupes. Ces ennemis supplémentaires vont sans aucun doute compliquer votre tâche. -Le Lotus |success = Mission accomplie, Tenno. Nous avons le véhicule et grâce à votre bravoure au combat, sa précieuse cargaison est intacte. En guise de compensation pour vos efforts, je vous ai envoyé une partie du butin -Le Lotus Pièces jointes: Badge Stratos - Crépuscule Astral |video1= }} Forma Catalyseur Orokin |mission = Grineer Archwing Interception |mechanics = *This alert features a sizable number of the Ogma Elite units first seen in Operation Eyes of Blight. *Apart from the rewards upon completing each objective rank, completing each mission will also grant five Rare 5 Fusion Cores as an end-of-mission reward. |intro = Tenno, Councilor Vay Hek has dispatched special Interceptor Squads to try to interfere with Baro Ki'Teer's trade routes. Hek has approved the use of Dual Hyperion Thrusters and has deployed Ogma Elites to ensure the blockade is successful. Baro has put a bounty on the Ogma Elites and will reward you according to how many your squad can destroy. Take out these squads to ensure Baro’s next shipment arrives unscathed. - The Lotus |success = Unusually, this Tactical Alert has no accompanying lore entry in the form of ingame Lotus messages, though its lore is mentioned in its official announcement thread. |video1= }} 25x Coeur de Fusion Rare 5 Catalyseur Orokin (Schéma) |mission = Capture, Feux Croisés/Assassinat. |mechanics = *Deux phases composent cette Alerte Tactique: **La phase de Capture implique la capture de Black Seed Operatives sur Vénus, Jupiter, et Europe qui donne des récompenses pour toutes les 3 missions achevées. **Une mission d'Endurance finale d'Assassinat sur Éris pour détruire le Juggernaut Behemot, qui récompense par le Badge Stratos. *Le score est basé sur le nombre de missions complété. Suite à l'acquisition de 3 points sur une planète, les trois points suivants doivent être acquises sur la planète suivante. *Seules les armes de mêlée peuvent être introduites dans les missions de Capture de cette alerte. La dernière mission d'endurance de Feux Croisés n'a pas de limitation d'arme. **Bien que nommée comme une mission de Feux Croisés, les Corpus sont alliés aux Tenno, c'est techniquement une Invasion. *Les Black Seed Operatives sont armés de Viper et utilisent Choc Sismique. **Les Black Seed Operatives rencontrés sur Europe sont équipés de générateur de champ d'énergie, et courent plus vite que la normale. *Toutes les armes ennemies ont un chance d'infliger des dégâts de . *Un nombre anormalement élevé d'unités Eximus est présent sur les missions, surtout sur Vénus. *Des MOA à Canon Électrique vont sortir de tous les casiers au lieu des habituels MOA Onde de Choc. |intro = Tenno, Vous avez certainement entendu parler de la Graine Noire? Ces Corpus désintéressés par le profit et qui s'évertuent à saper les affaires du Comité? Ces fanatiques ont fait une razzia sur les labos d'Alad V Mutaliste, et mis la main sur des spores méconnues de Mastodonte avec l'intention de les disséminer dans mes installations. M'aiderez-vous à stopper le développement de ce nouveau type d'Infesté? Nous vous enverrons les coordonnées des agents de la Graine Noire. Bonne chance, Frohd Bek Oh, j'allais oublier, pour éviter une dispersion des spores de Mastodonte, vous ne devez utiliser que vos armes de mêlée. |success = Acquisition de 3 Points: Ces agents de la Graine Noire ne valaient pas grand chose, mais les petits poissons permettent d'attraper les gros. Rendez-vous sur Juiter pour nous ramener leurs Commandants, et prenez ces en dédommagement de vos efforts. Frohd Bek Acquisition de 6 Points: Nous voilà maintenant encore plus haut dans la chaîne de commandement, des Commandants nous passons aux Lieutenants. Ces fanatiques ont fui ver Éris. Ramenez-les nous, ils sauront où les spores de Mastodonte sont cachées. Frohd Bek Pièces Jointes: Coeurs de Fusion R5 x25 Acquisition de 9 Points: Une chose à ne pas faire, et qu'est-ce qu'ils font? La Graine Noire vient juste d'admettre avoir porté un Mastodonte à maturité. Vous devez détruire cette abomination avant qu'elle ne se multiplie davantage. Faites attention Tenno...Mes scans indiquent que celui-ci est énorme. Prenez le meilleur de votre artillerie. Frohd Bek Pièce jointe: Catalyseur Orokin (Schéma) Acquisition de 10 Points: Excellent travail. Les Graines Noires sont en fuite et le Mastodonte Behemot a été terrassé. Hélas, je crains que certaines de ses spores n'ont pu être contenues. Ma flotte a été mise en alerte, je vous suggère de faire de même. Et avec ce message, notre partenariat prend fin. Bonne chance, Tenno. Frohd Bek Pièce jointe: Badge Stratos ||video1= }} + Aspect Redeemer Abysso + Scene Relais Hydroid + Statuette Noggle - Hydroid Reprise Réacteur Orokin + Emblème Stratos |mission = Arène |mechanics = 500px|center *Mode de jeu type Rathuum sans Capacités, sans Compagnons, 100 Points de Vie et sans Boucliers, et équipé uniquement d'un pistolet à eau Soaktron. Un chronomètre de 5 minutes s'enclenche et l'équipe avec le plus grand nombre d'ennemis vaincus à la fin du temps imparti, remporte la partie. * La plupart des mods sont désactivés, mais les bonus d'Auras et Mods d'Ensemble restent actifs. La cellule Tenno compte également comme ayant une aura de Rajeunissement active. * Vous n'avez plus d'eau ? Rechargez votre Soaktron aux fontaines d'eau réparties dans l'arène. * Toutes les Warframes porteront un tube cosmétique flottant. Tous les Grineer porteront des cosmétiques flotteurs et des chapeaux d'été. Le message "TUÉ PAR" est remplacé par "SOAKÉ PAR". Les Ramassables de munitions sont remplacées par des jets d'eau. * Les 24px|link= Perles de Nakak peuvent être transformés par Nakak pour obtenir diverses récompenses : ** La mission 1 donne 10 perles ** La mission 2 donne 20 perles ** La mission 3 donne 30 perles ** La mission 4 récompense 50 perles plus une perle supplémentaire par victime personnelle. |intro = |success = Terminer la première mission avec 25 points : Pièce jointe : Aspect Redeemer Abysso Terminer la deuxième mission avec 50 points : Pièce jointe : Scène Relais Hydroid Terminer la troisième mission avec 100 points : Pièce jointe : Statue Noggle - Hydroid Reprise 'Terminer la mission avec 200 points ' Pièces jointes : Réacteur Orokin + Emblème Stratos |video1 = Warframe Tactical Alert - Dog Days }} Divers *L'Offensive Avalanche de Update 14.2 est très similaire aux Alertes Tactiques, probablement parce que c'était un premier test de leur mise en œuvre. Voir Aussi *Alertes Catégorie:Missions Catégorie:Alerte Tactique